


Mother to Son

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, John Winchester - freefrom, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 11, Sam Winchester Has Issues, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt:Things between Sam and Mary have been a little weird since her resurrection because they're both guilty over how attracted they are to each other. But things can only end one way: Mary naked with Sam's huge dick inside of her.
Relationships: Mary Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Mother to Son

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt has been stuck inside my head for years because it fits right into how canon never explored Sam's and Mary's fucked up relationship. Be aware, this is filthy porn. This is your only warning.

Mary moans when her son slides his hand into her jeans and presses his fingers against her clit. She clutches the table as he slowly opens the zipper all while his other hand is already fucking her. Her pussy makes a squelching sound. She's so wet already. You could drown a grown man in her panties and the thought of Sam being the cause of it turns her on even more. 

Breathless Mary kicks off her pants and strains to spread her legs, because Sam is tall and strong, easily holding her upright. One of his hands around her waist is enough to keep her in place, grabbing her ass to squeeze it. It makes her toes curl, even more so as fingers come up, tear her shirt apart to play with her heavy breasts, shoving her bra aside. 

Mary had lovers before she met John but it wasn't easy to keep it a secret from her father. Sam is by far the most experienced one. He possesses a roughness that comes from a lifetime of hunting. His hands have killed, have been drenched in blood and today they glisten, because Sam had them in Mary's pussy already. She loves it that he doesn't stop his task and keeps handling her as if she's his property. 

Her son's hands are strong, rough and unrelenting. Sam doesn't care as she moans, gasps a little too loud as a tongue swirls around the hardened nubs and gets her nipples wet. 

"Do you want to fuck Mommy's tits?" Mary asks. The thought makes her breathless and takes her breasts into her hands. It excites her that they are big enough for what she proposes to do. In part, because she had still been nursing her baby when she died. 

Her baby. Sam, the hunter in front of her, isn't her baby. Sam is a man with many experiences she didn't wish on her baby. But he's still her son and she loves him. Loves him so much that she craves to have his dick inside her. 

Sam rolls his hips, pressing the bulge against her soaked clit and Mary squeezes her breast again, offering them to him. Unashamed in a manner she never managed to be around John. She couldn't be, not without risking to reveal the life she tried to leave behind. The life that has her back now. The very life that is the cause that she has her sons back. 

"Not today," Sam growls and pinches her nipples before he lies her down on the kitchen table. 

Mary's breath hitches. She is naked, soaked and her son is towering above her. It turns her on how tall he is, how much he has grown. How he is the perfect blend of John and her father, leaving only the good qualities. 

Her knuckles turn white as she grabs the edge of the table as Sam hooks one of her legs over his shoulders, big and rough fingers trailing down to rub her clit. Keeps her close and watches her reactions when he slows down his motions, thoroughly distracting her in order to hide what his other hand is doing. 

"Did Dad ever fuck you like this?" Sam asks and stares at his mother as he shoves two fingers into her ass. 

They are big and are an unfamiliar intrusion. She still squeezes around them and blushes as her pussy clenches desperately, empty and aching. 

Sam helps her along, keeping his fingers inside her while thumbing her clit. 

In a sudden wave of need, Mary tilts her head back and she comes. Her moan echoes through the kitchen and she arches her back, rocking into Sam's hand. 

She squirts all over the table and a beautiful blush spreads over her face when she realizes what happened ... and that Sam has no intention of leaving her hole alone anytime soon. 

"N-no," she stammers and slowly moves back on his fingers. Now there are three pumping into her, turning her into a sensitive mess so shortly after her orgasm. It seems that Sam doesn't want her to come down from her high. 

Her ass squeezes around his fingers and wonder fills her as she asks herself what it will feel like. Sam is already bigger than the norm, already making her scream when he fucks her pussy. Having his cock in her ass ... he will be enormous. 

"It will be my pleasure to show you what you were missing out on." Sam bites into the naked thigh hooked over his shoulder. It makes her wet how easily he takes charge of her body. "Did good girls like didn't get fucked in the ass? Never thought about putting a finger there?" 

Embarrassment creeps onto her face as Sam talks dirty to her. Like that what he's about to do it especially forbidden and he's about to show her heavenly delights. 

Mary chokes as Sam pushes her further onto the table, spreading her legs impossibly wide to line her hole up with the head of his cock. Actually, he grabs her ankles, raising them into the air until she's too helpless to stop him. Yet instead of baulking at the idea, Mary grabs her tits and massages them, pulling at her nipples. 

She would pass out if she touched her clit right now, but she needs a distraction as the head of her son's cock nudges against her ass. It feels depraved as his thick erection parts her flesh. 

Any resistance she expected, falls away as he pushes inside. Her walls easily accommodate him. 

"Oh ... oh," Mary moans and bucks her hips. Sam is being careful, but he's thrusting deeper steadily. Each inch feels like twice the actual size. "Sam, it's ... it's too big." 

"You are going great, Mom. You are going so well," Sam praises her and draws back to push deeper. "Don't you see how wet you are? Your body is making it easy for you." 

Her son steadily rocks forwards, thrusting into Mary until his buried to the root. 

She keens and pants, marvelling at the size of that cock in a hole no one ever touched before. He gives her a little time to adjust, rubbing her clit while keeping still and enjoys how she clenches tight around him. 

"I-I am...," she stutters but falls back into a groan when Sam pinches the little nub. He rolls it between his fingers. 

With a quick shove, he drags her closer to the edge of the table. His grip will leave bruises in impossible places but Mary forgets that as soon as he flicks his fingers against her overflowing cunt. 

Breathing heavily, Mary props herself up on her elbows. She needs to see what Sam is doing to her. With the new angle, it becomes evident how she's spread out on the kitchen table. The lamp gives her son the best possible view of how she snugly fits around his cock while her pussy is achingly empty. 

"Ready?" Sam asks as he pulls back to thoroughly destroy her. 

Mary wheezed out her assent before Sam dragged her back onto his back. She let out a long moan. With her legs raised in the air and her hands barely holding onto the table there isn't much that she could do. 

Maybe that's good. 

She has never gotten fucked in the ass before. John wasn't very adventures in bed. He wanted a housewife to take care of him. 

"Sam ... Sam, fuck," Mary keens as her son drives into her. He doesn't pause or stop, plunging deeper and harder until she pants, gasping for breath. 

She wonders what John would think if he could see her. They never did it like this. 

"Touch your tits, Mom. Squeeze them, show me how I am gonna fuck them later," Sam growls.

At the pace he's going, she will be raw between the thighs later. Mary obeys anyway. She enjoys the shameful pleasure of attention she receives. It's even better when Sam reaches up to take her breasts into his hand. Together they pull and pinch while her ass makes indecent squelching sounds. 

"Are you trying to milk my cock?" Sam asks. His tone is a growl and he fucks her ass as he owns it. Maybe he does. "Are you enjoying getting fucked that much?" 

Mary nods breathless, flushed in her face and almost shy. No one touched her there before and she doubts she could allow anyone but Sam to debase her like this. 

Her pussy is so wet, her juices run down her crotch and over Sam's legs, drenching his dick in wetness every time he pulls back. 

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Days pass by and Mary cannot forget what happened between her and Sam. She had trouble seeing the man as her son before, now her pussy aches every time they cross paths. Thankfully, they go on separate hunts. Mary hopes it will be easier so look him in the eyes after a bit of distance between them. 

It's hopeless. When she lays in her motel room at night, Mary remembers how Sam fucked her so hard that she came twice more he finally filled her ass with his semen. Since they didn't use a condom, the fluid threatened to drip out of her as she swaddled the entire way back to her room, unsteady on her legs after getting her ass pounded. 

In the shower, she had to face herself and how the evidence of her sin seeped out. 

The pleasing ache passed but soon enough the desire returned. 

Mary thought about picking up someone for the night, there was plenty of opportunities. But she baulked at the thought. She would not let a stranger near her ass. 

She could not even bring herself to touch that hole, though rubbing her throbbing pussy brought only temporary relief. 

After three weeks of desperation, she found herself in a nameless down, standing in front of an Erotic Shop. Even the harmless advertisements made her stomach flutter. She had no problem hunting down monsters but her mother took her to church every Sunday when she was able to. Deana taught her how to be a proper woman. How to be a good wife. 

In the end, Mary didn't dare to enter the shop. 

Instead, she sought out Sam one evening when Dean was out hitting bars. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


He seemed to know why she knocked on his door. 

"I wondered how long it would take you," he hums and invites her inside. Mary's heart thunders against her ribcage when he locks the door. "Couldn't wait anymore, did you?" 

Mary bites down on her lips and shakes her head. She feels like an innocent schoolgirl and not like a woman that offers to let her son fuck her tits. 

"I can't forget how it felt, Sam. And I don't want to ask someone else," Mary admits. 

The lack of daylight in the bunker turns the room into a strange light. It makes Sam look dangerous when he takes her by the wrist and guides her to the bed. When he wraps his arms around her waist, confident and with strength behind every motion, relief floods through. 

Mary moans low when Sam drags her into a biting kiss. 

"I was worried you would have second thoughts," she says. 

Sam doesn't seem to be faced with incest. "I have done worse things in life. We are both consenting adults." 

The words are enough to fire up the desire that lingered in her body ever since Sam fucked her on the kitchen table and Mary was too dazed to demand a second round. 

Now, she climbs on his lap and clings to his shoulders when he heads straight for her midsection. 

Sam shoves his hands into her pants and fondles folds through her panties. "Getting wet already? Have you dreamed about asking for another round?" 

"I ... I liked your cock in my ass," Mary stutters. She wants to make clear that's what she is here for. 

"Fine with me," Sam purrs. His fingers rub his clit for a second but let go way to fast. He has her keening, rocking into the vanishing touch and frees them both of their shirts. "But first you need to fulfil a promise." 

Sam grabs her ass, hauls her closer so that Mary feels the distinct bulge in his jeans and says, "You offered I could fuck your tits, Mom." 

The last word forced a low gasp from her and Mary gets so wet she soaks her panties. Sam will know as soon as he rips it off her. 

"Show Mommy your cock, Sam." She scrambles off the bed and kneels in front of it. 

A shiver runs down her spine when he slowly reaches for the belt and opens it. Her gaze wanders from his large hands to his eyes. Even sitting down, he towers above her. With a slight tremor and tormenting excitement, she puts her hair up. 

Sam runs a finger over her chin after he opens his jeans and pulls out his cock. The touch is soft and yet demanding. There is a message when he leans back to give her better access. 

Mary's eyes land on his large erection. Her breath comes in small pants and she frees herself from the confines of her pants. Her pussy throbs and strains, avid need stirring in her veins. God, she hasn't even touched him yet. 

Unhooking her bra is quick and easy, her breasts spill out and the cold air of the bunker harden her nipples immediately. When she takes them into her hands, showing them off to Sam, her son lets out a groan. 

She leans forwards, settling between his legs and an insatiable force threatens to devour her when her breasts slide around his dick. His groan urges her own. Mary pushes her breasts together, kneading that perfect cock and rubs them over the hard flesh. 

He is too big for her to bury it completely, but her ministrations seem to be enough. Not able to resist the temptation Mary leans down and licks over the head. 

His right hand lands on her head and when Mary doesn't protest, only moans in encouragement, he takes it as permission. With fast jerks he ruts upwards, thrusting into his mother's mouth while Mary continues to lose herself in the beautiful and filthy task of getting her tits fucked. 

"Have you done this for Dad?" Sam asks when Mary lets him guide her head up and down. "Were you such a good housewife for him, even though he obviously couldn't satisfy your needs?" 

Mary pulls away, panting but her tits still around Sam. They rub over his jeans, the zipper and her nipples are so hard she could cut glass with them. 

"No," she says quietly, unable to keep the little moans out of her voice. It is carnal how she burns for this man. "No, never. John was like clockwork. He wanted sex every Sunday evening." 

In hindsight, it is disappointing how Sam is a better lover after one good fuck compared to the man she brought back from the dead once. 

"Get up," Sam growls and slaps her tits once. It stings and sends a tremor straight to her pussy. "I will take care of you." 

"Fuck me, Sam." Frenzied, she straddles his lap again but he has other ideas. 

He twists them around until Mary lays face first on the bed. Sam loses his jeans entirely and then focuses on grabbing her thighs. He spreads them apart until her ass is high in the air. Like he wants his mother to present for her strong son. 

Mary sobs when Sam finally touches her pussy again. Her panties are soaked through. Thick cream glues the lace to her skin. 

"Oh," she cries out when Sam's tongue runs over the wettest part of her. "God, yes. Fuck your Mommy." 

She screams through her first orgasm when Sam eats her out, teasing her cunt and licking it until the aftershocks make sensitive. Her hands tear at the sheets when Sam keeps pushing her panties inside her. The fabric is drenched and makes a squelching sound when Sam finally removes it. 

"Doesn't it smell good?" Sam asks when holds the drenched underwear under Mary's nose, forcing her to inhale her own scent. "I am pleased you are so eager, Mom. It's good that your pussy is so wet. It will make it easier for me." 

Still holding her panties in her hands, Sam rubs them against her lips until Mary opens her mouth. She whines, tasting herself and she shakes when Sam doesn't let up. It seems cruel that he uses her panties as a makeshift gag but Mary is eager, astonished by her own rapidly growing need to make this as dirty as possible. 

She spits them out when she needs to come up for a breath. Sam lets the panties remain within sight. Mary likes the reminder that the good, sweet housewife she used to belong to the past. She is allowed to enjoy this and Sam will make it good for her. 

The fierce tingling between her legs hasn't let up yet but Mary settles on her stomach when Sam moves behind her. She isn't satisfied yet, she came here for a reason. 

Her son nudges her legs apart and his fingers brush over her pussy before travelling higher. He spreads her juices over her entrance and the first touch has Mary gasping. 

"Did you touch yourself here, Mom?" Sam wants to know. His pace is a little slower than the first time around. 

"No, Sam. I didn't dare to." Admitting that she wasn't brave enough to take care of her own needs, feels mortifying. She is a grown woman but she needs her son to soothe the burn. "I need you to do it."

"What do I need to do?" Sam asks. He presses himself against her back, reaches around her to squeeze her tits again. He bites in her neck, demanding her attention and her compliance. "How can I help you, Mom?" 

Mary blushes but bucks against the erection sliding between her cheeks. 

"Put your cock in my ass, Sam." The thought of her son being so close to thrusting inside, opening her up again in that place is inciting. Her blood boils, her body surrenders to the consuming arousal. Mary draws her arms beneath herself and raises her ass as much she is able to. Sam's body is a heavy weight on her. 

When her son hums, teasing her with dipping a knuckle inside and draws it back out again, Mary whimpers. He is not even using his fingers yet and she still begs, her appetite overshadowing her timidity and sense for decency. 

"Please. I have been thinking of nothing else since you fucked me in the kitchen," she cries out. "Fuck me in the ass, Sam. Give me your big cock. I want it so bad." 

"How could I deny such sweet cries?" Sam assures her. 

He makes no move to open her further. It will be intense but his mother is literally asking for it. 

Sam grabs Mary's ass and uses his thumbs to pull her cheeks apart. When the head of his cock presses against the little pucker, her pussy makes that noise again. Like it doesn't understand why it's not getting filled up. 

"Sam, oh...," Mary moans and twists her neck to watch. It's mesmerizing, feeling her walls stretch around the intrusion. "I ... I forgot how big that felt the first time." 

Inch by inch he moves deeper. Mary trembles beneath him and falls into the pillows as the sensation of being impaled becomes too much. 

"Don't move yet," she gasps, though Sam is not fully seated yet. 

He presses her down by her shoulder blades, lets his hand rest on the small of her back when she waits obediently. With care but minute little thrusts, Sam slides further until his cock is nestled completely in her ass. 

"Happy now?" Sam asks as his mother begins to grip his cock tight, hugging it like she is afraid to lose it. 

"Yes, Sam," she sighs. "That's perfect." 

Her hair is a mess. Her legs quiver and there are imprints where Sam held her too tight but she looks like she could spend the entire night lying there, comfortable with his dick rammed deep and spreading her. 

"It's going to get better." He groans when thrusts, hard and shoving Mary half across the bed. But it's her surprising moan that gets to him. 

For more leverage, he takes her wrists into one hand and pulls her back. 

Mary cries into the pillows, shaking as Sam plunges into deep, stretching her wide. Her son feels enormous, much bigger than the time on the kitchen table. He must have taken root down there, filling her out and stuffing her rectum to the brim. 

A helpless groan escapes her when Sam draws out. 

"You should look at your hole, Mom. It yearns to get stretched properly." Sam reaches for something Mary is unable to pay attention to. Her focus lies on the delicious feeling of Sam's cock prodding at her entrance again. 

He drives into her again, fast and ruthless. 

"Yes, stuff me full, Sam." Mary rocks back move her hips to meet Sam's thrusts. 

"Trust me, I will," he says and takes her by surprise when a round tip enters her empty overflowing pussy. 

"What?" Mary sobs when a hard object gets shoved inside her. It messes with her senses, to have her son inside her ass and a toy in her cunt. "Sam, what's that? What did you to do me?" 

"It's okay, Mom. Be a good girl and wait a moment." Sam reaches around, drags her upwards a little and starts fucking her pussy with the toy. 

Mary bears down, unable to help herself. Her head falls onto Sam's shoulders and she whimpers. The toy is big enough to stretch her wide. Sam pumps it in and out, setting a steady pace. 

"Oh ... oh, yes, that's ... I am so full, Sam," Mary sobs. Each time she clenches moves her tips, both her ass and her cunt tighten around the things inside her. 

"Do you want to be good for me?" Sam asks, breathless. His thrusts are now rushed and strict from both ends. 

He is unrelenting as Mary comes on his cock, squirting all over the toy. Slickness runs down her legs and she clings to him, helpless and moaning as Sam keeps pleasuring her. 

"Oh, I can't ... I can't come again." Her cunt is oversensitive and she struggles in her hold, but he refuses to relent. Mary is forced to ride out the orgasm until it starts to feel good again. 

He slaps her ass, much harder than before. "You will, Mom. We are far from done." 

Sam grabs a fist full of her hair and guides his mother's hand to the toy. She is too busy riding his cock, crying out each time her cunt and her ass get filled at the same time, to notice what is about to happen. 

Her wail echoes through the room when Sam turns the vibrator on. It is a large thing, he is surprised his mother took this easily. Now, strong vibrations flow through her. 

_ "Sam!"  _ She begs. 

The toy whizzed and whirred. Her pussy gripped it like a vice, just like her ass when Sam starts fucking her again, satisfied that Mary won't drop the vibrator. Each time it threatens to fall, she shoves it back in. 

"Fuck yourself with it, Mom. Don't stop. Enjoy it how it feels to be so full." Sam gently lays his mothers out in front of him. Her lips tremble but the hand vanishing beneath her body moves the vibrator in a steady rhythm. "

Mary writhes on the bed, bucking against the shafts crammed into her holes. Sam's thrusts resemble punches, resolute and staggering. It pierces her so deep Mary fears she will never be the same again. 

"Yes, you are doing good, Mom," Sam encourages her. "Squeeze my cock. Clench tight around it." 

With a near violently cry Mary curls into the motions. She comes again, convulsing as she can no longer handle the onslaught of sensations. She crashes over the edge. Her mind registers the wet rush of liquid. Her pussy drips and her ass is now full of Sam's come. 

Mary falls onto the bed, breathing heavily, as she attempts to come to her senses. The vibrator is still inside her cunt and she fidgets around, unsure if she wants it. 

Thankfully, Sam is kind enough to turn it off, leaving it to her to remove it if she wants. 

He lays down beside her, naked and watching her carefully. His fingers trail down her back, circling over her rim before travelling upwards again. 

"How do you feel?" He asks. His tone is serious like he is afraid he was too rough. 

"Amazing," Mary mumbles. "We need to do that again." 

Her pussy twitches as the thought. 

Sam presses a kiss into her. He whispers, "Next time, we are going to invite Dean." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If the star align and I don't drown between work and exams I am going to write the Sam/Mary/Dean sequel.


End file.
